


Stolen Heart

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [113]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Loss, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: She roared as she rose from the sea.





	Stolen Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



The life left her body, and behind it, pain and fire filled her. She roared as she rose from the sea, throwing herself after the flashing beacon of what used to be her heart.

She reached for him, reached for it, flailing in her blinding pain. She saw it knocked from the heavens and wheeling into the sea, but Ocean scorched her when she thrust her hands in after it, and she roared again.

She searched until she forgot what she was searching for, ransacked ships and sank them until she forgot why she thought they had something of hers.


End file.
